The invention relates, generally, to toy wagons and, more particularly, to a side extension which can be removably mounted to the wagon to provide a deeper passenger compartment.
The typical toy wagon includes a wagon body having a planar bottom portion and an integrally formed wall extending upwardly from the bottom portion to form a passenger compartment for carrying a child. The wagon body is supported on front and back wheel assemblies which provide rolling contact with the ground. The back wheel assembly consists of a pair of wheels rotatably supported on an axle which is fixed to the wagon body. The front wheel assembly includes a pair of wheels rotatably supported on an axle which is mounted to the wagon body for pivotal movement. A handle is connected to the axle of the front wheel assembly for pivoting the wheel assembly such that steering can be effected.
In conventional wagon design, the upwardly extending walls are relatively low such that the passenger compartment is fairly shallow. While this design is suitable for carrying children, higher walls are preferred in some cases, for example when hauling large or cumbersome loads.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a wagon with a deeper passenger compartment in order to maximize the wagon's utility. In addition, it is desirable to be able to operate the wagon in either the conventional configuration or with the modified deeper passenger compartment.